


ghostin'

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, angsty, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: It seemed sudden, though now that Judy thought about it, it had been long coming.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	ghostin'

**Author's Note:**

> for ms. hollie. also i wrote this at 8 different times so forgive her if she's hard to read. hope y'all love xx

It seemed sudden, though now that Judy thought about it, it had been long coming.

She saw it in the way Violet held her shoulders. Once held high, they were slouched, defeated. Judy thought perhaps she was stressed about work and made sure to take care of some of the chores that Violet usually did. She was thankful that Judy helped her, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

The usual, smart-ass jokes were less frequent. The furrow in her brows seemed to be permanently etched into her features. Judy tried everything. She made her favorite meals, she paid her extra attention when they made love, she even offered to take care of Violet’s paperwork for her. But Violet just smiled emptily and shrugged her off. She was adamant that she could handle it. Alone. 

Judy’s hands were sweating when she sat with Violet on the couch that night. Violet was munching on some popcorn that they were sharing, unbeknownst to Judy's nerves. She took a deep breath and lowered the volume on the TV, prompting Violet to look at her.

“I was watching that.”

Judy frowned, turning to face Violet completely.

“I miss you.”

Violet gave her a confused look, but something in her expression wasn’t right. 

“I’m right here.” She tried to laugh it off and grab the remote from Judy’s hands, but Judy pulled away.

“No, you aren’t. Please, Violet. Tell me what’s wrong.” Judy pleaded, tears filling her eyes. Her heart was so heavy it felt like it was in her stomach, weighed down by both of their emotions. Maybe, just maybe Violet would finally confide in her. She seemed to open her mouth to speak, but then she closed it again, standing up.

“I’m going to get ready for bed.” Violet spoke tersely. Judy felt a piece of her heart break. She watched Violet head up the stairs, tears clouding her vision. She had tried, hadn’t she? She wasn’t just going to give up on Violet. Not after everything they had been through, not with the love they shared. This was just a rough patch. They would get through this. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judy felt the bed shake. It woke her out of her peaceful dream, one that featured her and Violet going on a vacation on the beach. Their toes were in the sand, and their smiles were as bright as the sunlight on the water. When she opened her eyes, however, she was reminded that she was in their house in NYC. The angry, red numbers on her digital clock told her that it was 3 a.m. So why was Violet up?

Judy turned, hardly awake, and was met with Violet’s back. Her body was trembling, and Judy noticed she was crying. Judy immediately sat up and laid a hand on Violet’s shoulder, but Violet pulled away. She heard a few sniffles before she replied.

“I’m sorry for waking you. Just go back to sleep, okay?”

Her words were tempting, but Judy’s heart would not let her rest when Violet was in a state like this. She pulled on Violet’s shoulder until Violet gave in, turning to face her. Her eyes and nose were red, cheeks glimmering with tears. Her lip quivered and Judy wrapped her in her arms. Violet broke and cried into Judy’s chest, arms weakly holding her. Judy felt tears prick her own eyes.

How many nights? How many nights had Violet cried herself to sleep like this? How many times had she cried behind Judy’s back? Judy closed her eyes and stroked Violet’s blonde hair, stroking her hair. She cursed herself for letting Violet go through this. She was here now. 

Violet grew quiet, and Judy had thought she had gone to sleep, but when she pulled away to check, Violet’s arms pulled her closer.

Judy smiled sadly. Violet was never good with words. In a business meeting, sure. But in an emotional context? Absolutely not. She frequently struggled with telling Judy just how much she loved her. Judy knew, of course, but she knew Violet was upset with herself for not being able to express it. Judy didn’t mind. As long as she had Violet, everything was fine. She could verbalize her love enough for the both of them.

“I’ve been having dreams.” Violet spoke, voice hoarse. It frightened Judy, who had become accustomed to the silence. Judy kept her mouth closed, knowing Violet was about to speak again.

“Richard. He..” She shook her head, looking for the right words. “He’s been appearing in my dreams recently. Reliving memories, I guess. But tonight we talked about you.”

Judy held her breath. She continued stroking Violet’s back, holding her close and taking in her warmth. Violet continued.

“He loves you, Judy.” She laughed tearily. “And I don’t need his blessing, but God it’s overwhelming to hear him say that. Even if it is my brain making it up.” Violet sniffled, wiping her cheek. 

Judy pulled back to look at Violet’s face. 

“You knew him better than anyone else. A part of him still lives within you, so I don’t think it was just your brain talking.” Judy smiled, before continuing.

“I’m here for you, dear. I want you to be able to talk to me about this stuff.”

Violet nodded, but Judy could sense some hesitance in her posture.

“Maybe you could talk to someone else about it? A therapist maybe.” Judy rubbed her arm, comforting. Violet's face told Judy that she wasn’t very keen on that idea. Judy surrendered. 

“I’m just throwing ideas out there. Perhaps it could do some good.” Judy noticed the way Violet’s eyes were downcast. She sighed internally and pressed a quick kiss to Violet’s hairline. Violet smiled a little bit, and this time her eyes reflected it.

“I’ll think about it.” Violet said, and Judy knew she was serious. Violet was stubborn and tough as nails, but she lowered her walls for Judy. She would hang the moon if Judy asked. She complied because Judy only wanted the best for her, and she knew it deep down. 

Judy just patted her arm and laid back down, face pressing into the cold, soft pillow. Violet’s head followed shortly behind. They laid there, facing each other and taking in the other’s features. Judy noticed Violet’s eyelids begin to droop and Judy’s fell shut soon after. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed without notice. Violet seemed to be back to a relative normal after their talk that late night. She even woke up one morning early to make pancakes for Judy. She was thrilled that Violet was beginning to feel like her old self, but then the late nights started.

Violet would tell Judy to go ahead and head home, that she would catch the subway. Judy assumed the first few times that Violet was just getting caught up on work that she didn’t have the drive to do before, but then it started happening on a weekly basis. 

Judy minded dutifully. She didn’t dare question Violet, but how was her mind not supposed to go to that place after her experience with Dick? Judy’s head was full of horrible thoughts, images of Violet being kissed by someone else, her hands running down another’s body. She flinched outwardly at the idea. 

This was one of those nights. Judy cooked to occupy her mind, but the pesky thought kept clouding her mind. What if Violet was having sex with a different secretary. How stupid a thought that was. Violet loved her. But what if she was tempted by someone else?  
Judy slammed her hands down onto the countertop, trying to still her thoughts. A glance at the clock told her nothing but the time. She wanted answers, an explanation. The lock clicked and Violet walked in, eyes bright.

“Hey, Judes.” Violet grinned, taking off her coat. She hung her purse on the wall and walked over to give Judy a quick kiss on the cheek.

Judy smiled half-heartedly and walked back over to the stove, where she was cooking pasta. 

“What’s for dinner?” Violet came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, but Judy pulled away. She couldn’t stand to feel Violet’s touch thinking that they were on another’s just the hour previous. Judy's inner turmoil was coming to a boil. 

“Why were you late?” Judy’s voice was steady and her jaw was clenched.

“I was just catching up on work.” Violet answered easily, laughing at Judy’s sternness. 

“Bullshit.” Judy spat out, though her eyes filled with tears. She turned around and looked at Violet, who just realized how upset Judy actually was.

“Judy, what’s going o-”

“Are you cheating on me?” Judy asked, voice wobbly. Her fingers dug into the granite of the counter top behind her, an attempt to ground herself. 

Violet looked shocked.

“What?” She exclaimed, mouth agape. “No, no. Oh my God, Judy no. I would never. Not in a million years.”

Judy’s lip began to quiver, but Violet’s voice gave her something to focus on other than her heart collapsing in her chest. 

“I.. I’ve been seeing a therapist.”

It was Judy’s turn to be confused. She wiped a tear under her eye and shook her head in confusion. She hadn't expected that.

“I don’t know why I kept it from you. Pride, I guess. Trina recommended him.”

Judy nodded. Trina was one of their close office friends. She had just been through a nasty divorce so it made sense. Judy felt guilt settle in her chest. 

“Oh.. I’m so sorry, Violet. I didn’t mean to blow up on you like that. It’s just..” Judy didn’t have to finish. Violet knew. She walked closer to the shorter woman and wrapped her arms around her.

“I know. It’s okay. I promise to be more honest with you.” Violet held out a pinky finger. Judy grinned, wrapping her own around Violet’s. 

“I promise to be more honest with you too.”

Violet laughed as their hands dropped.

How had she gotten so lucky? She was sure her world was coming to an end once Richard died. All their routines, rituals, phone calls. They were gone. But then a lady with a big hat walked through the doors of Consolidated and swept her off of her feet. Her future was in her arms. 

Judy looked up at Violet, unaware of all of the love and joyful thoughts that filled Violet’s mind. She still wasn’t able to put them in words, but she was able to lean down and press her lips to Judy’s, who melted in her touch. 

Violet knew in that moment that this was real, and it was worth fighting for. Even if that meant going to therapy sessions with Dr. Weisenbachfeld.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @judysbernly i post about milfs <3


End file.
